jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor's Virtual Collection
The Professor's Virtual Collection is the one the activities in the First Floor in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain. It is designed to teach about art and language arts. Description The Virtual Collection is found in the Mountain's Art Gallery and, as the name suggests, it is a virtual museum of various famous works of art. The categories are Portraits, Self Portraits, Tell Stories, Record History, Everyday Life, Landscape, Still Life, Art as Decoration, Symbolic Art, and Religious Art. In this activity, Polly gives a clue pointing to a particular work of art (e.g. "Quick, Snotley! Which U.S. state is famous for its peaches?" (a reference to the photograph Georgia O'Keefe)), which the user must then find and bring up onto the digital display. Once the correct work is found, the user will have to play another activity where several boxes must be rearranged so that all their sides match. For this game, the user will have to use art, synonyms, antonyms, homonyms, compound words, or mathematical problems to match the sides. Virtual Collection Contents Portraits *Photograph of Georgia O'Keefe 300px-Whistlers_Mother_high_res.jpg|James McNeill Whistler Whistler's Mother 220px-Philippe_IV_espagne.jpg|Portrait of Philip IV of Spain Self Portraits ImagesZKUNOFPT.jpg|Velázquez Las Meninas Rembrandt_self-portrait.png|Self portrait of Rembrandt *Self portrait of Vincent van Gogh Tells Stories St-Martin-and-the-Beggar.jpg|thumb|El Greco St. Martin & the Beggar *Egyptian art *Greek vase Record History 440px-Bayeux_hawking.jpg|Piece of the Bayeux Tapestry Railroad_1869.png|A.J. Russell's famous picture recording the meeting of the First Transcontinental Railroad 300px-Washington_Crossing_the_Delaware_by_Emanuel_Leutze,_MMA-NYC,_1851.jpg|Emanuel Leutze Washington Crossing the Delaware Everyday Life 300px-Johannes_Vermeer_-_Het_melkmeisje_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg|Johannes Vermeer The Milkmaid *Cave painting of horse 800px-Georges_Seurat_066.jpg|Georges Seurat Circus Sideshow Landscape 300px-Slave-ship.jpg|JMW Turner The Slave Ship 300px-John_Constable_The_Hay_Wain.jpg|John Constable The Hay Wain 300px-The_Persistence_of_Memory.jpg|Salvador Dali The Persistence of Memory Still Life 300px-Paul_Cézanne_185.jpg|Paul Cézanne The Basket of Apples Klee-af.jpg|Paul Klee Around the Fish *Dutch painting of flowers Art as Decoration 300px-BattleofIssus333BC-mosaic-detail1.jpg|Mosaic of Alexander the Great *American quilt *Chinese porcelain vase Symbolic Art *Native American totem pole Statue_of_Liberty.png|Close-up of the Statue of Liberty *Auguste Rodin's The Thinker Religious Art Creación_de_Adám.jpg|Michelangelo The Creation of Adam *Stained glass window *Statue of Shiva Difficulty level differences *'Level one': Six tiles *'Level two': Nine tiles *'Level three': Twelve tiles Digital manual description If you want to view any of the art in the Professor's collection, you'll first have to get by Polly - each time you click on the Virtual Collection, she'll give you a clue related to one of the Professor's works of art. She's hidden either a Mission Clue or some of those precious Invention Points there, and it's your challenge to find them! * Use Polly's clue and Mrs. Beasley's hints to select the right category of art from the rotating drum. To change the category, click on the lever. * Click once on the tiny picture to learn more about that particular piece of art. * Click on the tiny picture again to display the art inside the Virtual Viewer. * If Polly's hidden a Mission Clue or Invention Points in the artwork, she'll scramble it into a puzzle. * Put the pieces in the right order. Click on any puzzle piece to lift it off the display, then click on another piece to switch them. * To turn a piece right-side-up, click the Rotate button or press the spacebar on your keyboard. Gallery Videos Category:Activities Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade Category:Activities that teach art Category:Art (subject) Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach math Category:Math Category:Mystery Mountain